


Drusilla's Birthday

by Aaronlisa



Series: Whedonverse Drabbles [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Drusilla's Birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drusilla's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Whedonland.

Spike doesn’t know when Drusilla started to celebrate her birthday, or more accurately her awakening to her new life as a vampire. He has fond memories of countless evening spent with her under the stars dancing to music that only she could hear. Before when they were still with Darla and Angelus, Drusilla’s birthdays were affairs where Darla put on airs and Angelus would taunt Spike. After Angelus had become burdened with a soul and Darla had finally abandoned them, Drusilla’s birthday became something that Spike actually enjoyed. He would move Heaven and Hell to find his girl the perfect gift just so that he could see her smile that particular smile of hers that was far brighter than any sunny day that he could remember. And to him that smile of hers was a far greater gift than any he had ever given to her.


End file.
